NOT WHAT IT SEEMS
by BreeGrey
Summary: Natsu practically screamed. "We are dating and you go out and cheat! How could you! And with Sting, out of anybody, I had to be Sting? Lucy stop! We are not partners anymore!" One-shot


**NOT** **WHAT** **IT** **SEEMS**

"Natsu stop! Don't leave. Please." Lucy screamed out at Natsu who just needed some time away.

Lisanna was standing near the table very confused looking at Sting who was laughing uncontrollably. She then averted her gaze back to the couple at the door.

"Natsu!" Lucy was practically begging on her knees, "this doesn't mean we should break are partner ship! Please Natsu, please!"

"Not break are parter ship?!" Natsu practically screamed. "We are dating and you go out and cheat! How could you?! And with Sting, out of anybody, I had to be Sting!? Lucy stop! We are not partners anymore!"

"Natsu! I didn't cheat, me and Sting just wanted to be partners. It's just a game!"

"JUST A GAME LUCE !?" Natsu was screaming even louder. "IT'S NOT 'JUST A GAME'!"

* * *

Ok, so now that you absorbed all of the drama let's clear some things up and backtrack a bit.

Beginning of the day at the guild...

* * *

The guild was its usual self, but this time, Sting dropped by to try, for the 5th time this month, to beat Natsu, but failed miserbly, AGAIN. However, Natsu didn't mind, he thought it was a good workout.

"Natsu-San, I challenge you to a game of monopoly." Sting declared.

Natsu got fired up and accepted, but invited Lucy, his girlfriend and partner, so they could have it at her house, and so she could play too, but she didn't think everybody would fit in her small apartment. Then, Lisanna offered to have it at her house instead, because Elfman was at a 'mission' (it's not going to be much of just a mission if it's only them, of you know what I mean ;) with Evergreen and Mira was assisting Wendy on hers along with Happy, and Carle.(spelling?)

* * *

Night time at Lisanna's house...

Everybody was at Lisanna's house with a game of Monopoly and snacks. After setting up the board and choosing game peices, everybody was having a fun time, but Sting was loosing, because Lucy was really good at the game and pretty much owned half of the board, but made a partnership with Natsu because he owned the two best pieces, Park Place and Board Walk and Lisanna was moderately good because she plays monopoly with her brother and sister all the time and the Strauss family is quite competitive.

* * *

Later in the night...

Lisanna left to ready more snacks and Natsu left to go to the bathroom. Lucy and Sting were patiently waiting and having an akward silence, until...

"Hey Lucy, want to partner up." Sting declared. He knew Natsu was a dense idiot and would be highly offended by this and he wanted a reaction.

After a moment of hesitation, Lucy said sure. She really wanted to win, like... a lot. However, she didn't realize Natsu already came back and heard the whole thing.

He came out and started to scream, "WHAT!? Luce, how dare you cheat!"

Lisanna rushed out after all the screaming, very confused.

* * *

And that's where we are now, so where were we, Oh yeah...

"JUST A GAME LUCE!" Natsu screamed, "IT'S NOT JUST A GAME!"

"Natsu calm down just." Lucy was pleading, "Please." They were both now outside Lisanna's house, in the middle of the night, screaming at each other, or just Natsu screaming and Lucy pleading.

"Luce I can't just calm down when you just-" he was stopped with a kiss. He kissed back and they kissed for the longest time until it turned into an all out make out session.

Lisanna and Sting came outside to see what was going to happen next, but realized they came at the wrong time and simply turned walked back.

"Luce, wanna take this to my place?" Natsu asked after they broke away.

"Are you sure, we didn't finish the gam-" but she was stopped by another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Natsu asked as they broke away again.

"Sure Natsu, I'd love to." Lucy said to Natsu, who was taking her home, carrying her, bridal style.

It all started with just a game...

* * *

Hope you liked my shitty one shot XD. My friend gave me the idea. Hope you liked how it played out. Pretty misleading summary I guess XD. Sorry if there are any mistakes I did this on a phone.


End file.
